Cette vie faite de gris
by traveling book's
Summary: Cours petite Luna, fuis la mort. Il n'est plus là pour te protéger tu sais ? Il est temps de te prendre en main. Ne voulait tu pas mettre un peu plus de couleur dans cette vie faite de gris ? Ou tout espoir t'as quitté ? Luna, tu es grande maintenant, tu devrais savoir que le monde n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.


Cours Luna, ne t'arrêtes pas. Cours le plus vite possible, fuis pour ta vie. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te rattrapent, sinon ils te tueront. Ce sont des mangemorts, des êtres cruels et ignobles. Il voulait que tu vives alors ne les laisse pas t'avoir, ne laisse pas la mort t'emporter, ne laisse pas l'obscurité t'engloutir. Cours, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Même si c'est lâche, même si tu as honte, le plus important c'est que tu vives Luna.

Tu traverse cette forêt où tu te sens si bien, cette mer de verdure, ce temple de zénitude, l'endroit où tu t'évades, car même les fous ont besoin de s'évader. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Ce lieu sacré, tu viens le troubler en amenant la mort vêtue de noir derrière toi. Le lapin blanc qui t'avais laissé caresser son pelage le soir dernier s'enfuit à ta vue maintenant. Il a peur de toi, peur de tes poursuivants.

Tu cours, tu cours pour ta vie. Tu fuis, tu fuis un destin tragique, fait de cris et de sang. Mais en les fuyant eux, ne fuis tu pas les autres ? Car dans ce monde, rien n'est ni blanc, ni noir. Tout est gris, délavé. Tu aurais voulu atteindre le ciel si bleu et dégagé comme il l'avait fait, mais lui voulait que tu restes sur Terre, que tu vives. Tu as essayé pourtant, de donner un peu de couleur à cette vie morne. Tu t'habillais n'importe comment, ce qui faisait chuchoter les gens sur ton passage, tu avais des pensées quelque peu étranges, ce qui les faisait rire et tu aimais les choses fantaisistes et loufoques, ce qui provoquait les moqueries. Tu étais souvent ailleurs, tu voulais absolument amener les couleurs du ciel sur Terre. Mais ça n'a pas marcher.

Les autres te voyaient comme une folle, une illuminée. Tu l'étais peut être, mais qui ne le deviendrait pas à l'idée de vivre une vive toute en gris ? Les autres sont nés comme ça, leurs cœurs et leurs esprits sont dénudés de couleur à la base. Ils ne voulaient pas des lumières éblouissantes que tu leur offrais. Ils voulaient continuer leur vie tout en gris, dans l'illusion qu'elle était colorée. Mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, l'être humain est ainsi, il a peur du changement et le rejette. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir, ils avaient peur de la vérité.

Mais toi tu sais, tu as toujours su que cette vie n'était que faux semblant, qu'illusion. Tu as essayé de leur faire comprendre, tu as vraiment essayé. Peut être aurait-il mieux valu que tu ne saches rien toi aussi ? Tu aurais sans doute été plus heureuse en étant ignorante. Cela n'aurait été qu'une façade bien sûr, mais tu ne l'aurais pas su et t'en serais contentée. Mais tu sais. Lui aussi il savait.

Tu étais seule, les autres t'évitaient. Mais lui était différent, son cœur ressemblait aux cieux et il disait que le tiens était pur, blanc comme neige, vierge comme une feuille qui n'attend qu'à être remplie de couleurs. Il brillait d'une aura mystérieuse mais chaleureuse. Il ne le montrait pas bien sûr, mais tu savais. Il avait fermé son cœur aux autres. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour eux. Malgré son cœur chaleureux et sa bonté cachée, Théodore Nott avait quelques défauts. Il était cynique,voyait toujours le verre à moitié vide et imaginant toujours le pire. Il était égoïste aussi, ne pensait qu'à lui. Il faisait tout pour se préservé de cette vie en gris, méprisait les autres. Il lisait pour s'évader lui. Les autres ne l'appréciaient guère, mais il le leur rendait bien. En fait cela faisait longtemps que ces êtres empoisonnés par l'anthracite de leurs cœurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en l'humanité.

Mais tu sais Luna, quand il t'a rencontré, il a changé. Il a repris peu à peu espoir. Il souriait plus et son aura était de plus en plus intense. Tu l'as fait réfléchir tu sais ? Il a pris conscience qu'il devenait comme eux qu'il méprisait. Il a fini par les comprendre, toute sa haine s'est envolée. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il était vraiment heureux et épanoui avec toi. Alors ne lui en veux pas trop d'avoir rejoins le ciel si bleu avant toi. De s'être mis entre toi et eux. Pardonne lui son sourire bienveillant et son air serein. Malgré tout, il était encore un peu égoïste.

Tu as arrêté de vouloir colorer le monde, de vouloir changer les choses, de vouloir changer les gens. Après tout, n'obtiendrais tu pas l'effet inverse ? La balance du bien et du mal ne penchera-t-elle pas vers ce dernier ? Si cette vie en gris prenait fin, que ferais tu ? Luna à ton âge, tu as encore peur du noir.

Tu trébuches et t'étale au sol. Tes mains sont râpeuses, ta gorge sèche, tes poignets tordus, tes jambes douloureuses, tes habits et ton visage pleins de boue et tes genoux écorchés. Tu es lasses de courir, mais il faut que tu continue. Tu n'en peut plus, tu voudrais abandonner ce monde fade, t'endormir et rêver pour l'éternité. Tu voudrais pleurer, hurler ta peine, te libérer de ce poids maintenant trop lourd pour tes épaules. Mais tu ne peux pas, tu dois être forte. Pour lui. Alors tu fermes les yeux et ravales tes larmes.

Quelque chose de doux et léger viens se poser sur ta joue. Tu ouvres les yeux. Autour de toi, un miracle s'est produit. La clairière vide où tu viens de chuter s'est empli de miles pétales rosés qui volettent autour de toi. Les arbres ont pris cette même teinte, participant aussi au spectacle. Le ciel t'a enfin récompensé, il t'a enfin donner un peu de sa couleur. Les cerisiers ont fleuris en moins de deux secondes et en plein hiver. D'ailleurs, des flocons blancs tombent du ciel, se mêlant aux pétales roses, créant un paysage plus magnifique encore.

Tu es euphorique. C'est juste magique. Alors tu pleures, tu déverses enfin ta frustration. C'est beau n'est ce pas ? Tu te relève et tu cours. Mais cette fois, tu ne fuis pas. Tu joue, tu ris, tu virevolte au milieu des flocons roses et blancs. Tout le poids s'est envolé. Malgré le froid, malgré tes blessures, malgré tes poursuivants qui seront là d'un moment à l'autre, tu ris, comme autrefois. Tu as arrêté de fuir. Après tout, cette vie n'est pas entièrement faite de gris n'est ce pas ? Il doit bien y avoir, quelque part, un lieu où toute les couleurs du ciel et de la Terre sont réunis. Et si il n'existe pas, tu n'auras qu'à le créer.

Petite Luna devenue grande, il est temps de te battre maintenant tu n'as plus peur du noir, non ?


End file.
